


At Least Let Me Have This

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Furry, MILF, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: You are an adult, who has set out to dispel the myths surrounding the summit of Mount Ebott. Unfortunately, there turns out to be some truth to them, and you plummet to the Underground. Toriel discovers you, and is determined to help you adjust to the Underground.
Relationships: Toriel/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	At Least Let Me Have This

**Author's Note:**

> I have no doubt this has been done a dozen times, or more. However, please enjoy my attempt at some fun Toriel smut.

Complete darkness is all you see as you will your eyes to open. Surrounding you are rocky walls, and you currently sit on a bed of yellow flowers. Suddenly, it all comes flooding back. You ascended Mount Ebott, determined to prove the legend a falsity. Of course, it now seems the mountain well-earned its legend; albeit from the ridiculous pit that lies near it's peak, and not some mysterious curse. 

Looking up from where you fell, you can just about make out daylight poking through. It is clearly an impossible assent without your climbing gear though, of which all that remains being your thick coat. “Looks like I'm not getting out the same way I came in.” You mentally conclude to yourself, and quickly scan for another exit. 

Your blood freezes in your veins, as you spot a tall creature staring at you from the only visible exit. Fear must be plastered across your face, as the creature slowly raises its hands. “There there. Do not be afraid Human.” Her feminine voice soothes. Hell, just knowing the creature can speak does wonders for your nerves. 

She takes a few, long strides, quickly closing the gap between you. She is covered head to toe in fur, which is a snowy white. Her face is soft, and loving, despite its goaty appearance. She exudes nothing but kindness from her eyes, and a part of you wants to do nothing but cuddle the large creature. Of course, you resit that urge. It probably wouldn't leave the best first impression to just hug the first creature you met down here. 

“I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.” She introduces herself. So, you're in a place called the ruins? That's not ominous. “I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down.” She begins, and you nod along. You know for a fact you're not the first to fall down here. After all, the legend had to start somehow. “You are the first human to come down here in a long time though, and much older than the others too.” She notes, placing a thoughtful finger to her chin. She quickly shakes away whatever thought she was having, and turns away from you. “Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.” She instructs, beginning to walk away. 

Taking a glance upwards once more, you promptly decide to simply follow Toriel. There's certainly no way you're climbing up those walls with only your hands, and despite what other may think; you do not have a death wish. You jog lightly, easily catching up with Toriel. 

She leads the way easily through a few darkened rooms, before you're finally greeted with the sight of true colour. The floor and walls are a light purple, and ahead you spy a grey staircase leading up and over the ground covered in red leaves. A childish part of you wants to hear the cracking of the fallen leaves underfoot, but you restrain yourself. Instead, you continue to follow Toriel, who leads you through a doorway just large enough to accommodate her tall frame. 

A similarly coloured room awaits you, and the door ahead is shut. Several stone panels protrude from the ground, and you make the logical assumption it may have something to do with it. “Allow me to educate you, The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions of diversion and door-keys.” She interrupts your thoughts, and you nod along with her words. She continues to explain the mechanics of this particular puzzle, and it is not a difficult concept to grasp. Still, she seems to enjoy explaining it at least. 

Her explanation over, she activates the required switches. The door opens in response, and she leads you further inside. The next room also contains a puzzle, which she likewise easily completes. She guides you into the next room, and you're beginning to get sick of the colour purple. You make to continue onwards, but Toriel stops to block the door. You raise a questioning brow.

“As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you.” She begins. Of course there would be other creatures living down here, you promptly focus on her words. “When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. While in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time, and I will come to resolve the conflict.” She explains. Honestly, it would probably be easier for you to simply kick away whatever attacks you, but you find yourself wanting to listen to Toriel's advice. Well, as long as nothing truly vicious assaults you...

“Here, why not try practising on this dummy?” She asks, pointing to the mannequin in the room. You stare at it for a moment, before laughing. “You want me to talk to a dummy?” You ask back, not quite believing you heard her correctly. “Of course.” She says with a nod, smiling sweetly all the while. “That's idiotic.” You think, but sigh to yourself as you bite your tongue. Approaching the dummy, you quickly think of something to say. “Hey buddy, no need to fight right?” You ask the dummy, and as expected get no response. 

“Ah, very good! You are very good.” Toriel praises you. Well, hearing that from her makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Silently, you hope the warmth rising to your cheeks isn't visible. If it is, she doesn't say anything. Instead, she gestures for you to continue following her. 

The next room is again purple, though copious amounts of leaves hide portions of the wall from view. Toriel is quick to head right, so you follow close behind. She only stops when she comes to a large bridge covered in spikes. She muses to herself a moment, before turning to face you. “I'm sure you can solve this puzzle, but...” She begins, a look of concern across her face. Her hand quickly darts out, and she makes a point of breaking eye-contact. “Here, take my hand a moment.” She instructs. 

Without hesitance, you take her hand in your grip. Holy crap, she's as warm and fuzzy as she looks. The desire to hug her only grows at this revelation, but you find yourself being led across the bridge. The spikes yield with every step, creating a safe path. 

“There we go.” Toriel announces as you're safely on the other side. “You may let go of my hand now.” She says sweetly. With some reluctance, you do so. You are promptly led to the next room, which appears to be an endless hallway. Toriel's shoulder sag. “You have done excellently thus far, human. For this next room, however you must reach the end alone.” She begins. Apart from mild curiosity, you're not too worried about accomplishing such a feat. “Forgive me for this.” You catch her whisper, before she sprints away, quickly vanishing from sight. 

You look at where she once stood, and are silently impressed with her speed. With no reason to do otherwise, you begin to leisurely walk down the long hallway. It feels like an eternity to traverse it, and the scenery remains predominately purple bricks. The stone pillar near its end sticks out from the rest of the room, prompting you to stop. At that moment, Toriel steps out from behind it. 

“Greetings human. Do not worry, I did not leave you.” She says, her usual soothing tone lacing every word. “Thank you for trusting me, I merely needed to test your independence.” She explains. An odd thing to do, considering your age. Then again, she may not know how to interact with older humans. You chalk it up to that, and gesture for her to continue. 

“I must attend to some business, and you will have to stay here for a while. Please remain here, it may be dangerous to explore on your own.” She cautions. You highly doubt that, but you can't fault her cautiousness. Her eyes suddenly light up, and she retrieves something from her pocket. “Here, I will give you this cellphone.” She begins, holding a small, foldable phone for you to take. 

A cellphone! You suddenly remember to dig your own from your pockets. A squeak of curiosity escapes Toriel, as she spots your own phone. It's almost flat in comparison, and the front is entirely a screen. Unlocking it with trained ease, your face immediately falls. “No reception.” You note with a dry chuckle. Stashing the now useless item back in your pockets, you accept the cellphone from Toriel. 

“Damn, it's been an age since I've seen a flip-phone.” You note, flipping the device open. It has nowhere near the complexity of your own device, the screen consisting of a phone-book, or texting options. Alright, not the most sophisticated, but it will suffice. A quick glance at the phone-book, and Toriel is the only listed contact. Well, she is the only person you know here. Flipping the phone shut, you put it in the same pocket as your own phone. 

Ah, right, manners. “Thanks Toriel.” You say with a smile. Just having access to a phone will no doubt make your time here easier. “You're welcome, now wait here until I return. If you have a need for anything, just call.” She insists. She offers a wave, before heading deeper into the ruins. You watch her retreating form. Once out of sight, you take to leaning against the pillar. 

Minutes pass, and boredom soon sets in. Idly, you flip the phone you were given open and shut, finding the constant snapping sound to be at least a little distraction. That only lasts a few minutes longer, and you decide to phone Toriel at least to see if she will be much longer. 

The dial tone sounds, and it rings a few times before a click signifies the recipient answering. “Hello! This is Toriel.” She answers joyfully. Before you can respond, however she beats you to the punch. “My errands are taking longer than I thought they would, please wait just a little longer.” She requests. “Alright.” You agree, and the pair of you say your goodbyes. 

While you agreed to wait a little more, you quickly decide to push on. Hopefully, you'll meet Toriel in the middle of the Ruins. Pushing onwards, you enter the next room. More red leaves are scattered seemingly randomly across the floor. You spot a door to the North, and with how close it is, you decide to investigate there first. 

The scent of fresh water hits your nose, and you take a deep breath. Looking around, you notice still water flanking both sides of the room. It does wonders to break up the monotony of purple walls and floor. In the centre of the room sits a bowl atop a half-column. You approach it, and notice a sign written in cursive. “Please take one.” It says. Examining the bowl reveals a variety of sweets. Hard candies wrapped in all different shades of a rainbow. You take a moment to scan the bowl, before finding a red wrapper. Chances are it is a safe flavour. Pocketing the sweet, you leave the room behind you.

The trek through the ruin is long, but not overly difficult. A few monsters took a chance at fighting you, but for the most part they ran whenever you attempted a hint of intimidation. Soon enough, you find yourself outside what appears to be a cottage. Like its surroundings, the cottage sports a purple colour scheme. Assuming this is Toriel's home, you take a seat on the ground to await her arrival. 

No sooner does your arse hit the floor, does Toriel arrive. She looks quite nervous, and seems to whisper something to herself as she approaches. As much as you want to let her notice you naturally, you get to your feet, and interrupt her rambling with a quick greeting. She flinches in response to your voice. 

“Oh! You made it here all by yourself.” She notes, and curiously her gaze wanders to your hands. Seemingly satisfied, she looks back up to your face. “I am sorry I took so long, but now that we're both here. Won't you join me inside?” She asks, making her way to the door of the cottage. Opening the door, she holds it wide open for you, motioning for you to join her. 

You enter her home, and she closes the door as she enters behind you. “Come, I will show you to your room.” She says, walking down a hallway to the right. A part of you wants to explore the rest of the house, but you dutifully follow her. She quickly comes to a stop at the first room, opening the door. You enter the room behind her, and you're greeted with the sight of a room clearly meant for a child. Honestly, you have little objections, you are a guest after all. However, the bed is most definitely to small for someone of your height. 

“Ah, I don't want to be rude.” You begin, and Toriel tilts her head in question. “But, the bed probably won't be any good for me.” You point out. She glances at the bed, and then back to you. Her face falters slightly. “Oh dear, this is the only spare bed in the house...” She worries to herself, silence reining between the two of you. 

“Oh! I have a solution.” She begins suddenly, earning a chuckle from you. “You may simply share my bed for the time being.” She suggests, positively beaming at her ingenuity. Of course, you see no drawbacks to getting to sleep beside the fluffy woman, but a part of you screams to point out the obvious flaw she's overlooked. “Not that I would do anything untoward, but you know I'm a man right?” You ask, prompting her cheeks to redden as she catches on to what you're hinting at. “I-I didn't mean it like that.” She's quick to protest, and you gesture for her to calm down. 

“I know, just hormones exist.” You explain, keeping silent about how adorable she is to boot. “I promise, I can keep a hold of myself.” She swears, looking all serious as she speaks. A chuckle escapes you. “So can I, just the body responds to things on its own, and, well. I don't want to offend you accidentally.” You finish your explanation, hoping she understands what you're implying. 

“Still, my bed is the only other place to sleep comfortably in the house. Come, follow me.” She says, exiting the room. Of course, you follow her as she moves one room to the right. This room certainly appears more spacious, and is decorated more to the tastes of an adult. Your eye is immediately drawn to the spacious bed in the corner, though picturing Toriel laying in it leaves little additional space.

A yawn suddenly escapes you as the accumulative fatigue of the day hits you in full. A delightful chuckle comes from Toriel. “You seem to be tired. I still need to bake your welcome gift, so please feel free to rest.” She says, quickly departing from the room. Too quickly, you do not even get to respond. Shrugging, you make your way to the bed. 

Lightly at first, you give the mattress a testing push. It yields easily, and you wonder how far Toriel herself must sink into it. Another yawn pushes itself out of you, quickly pushing the thought away. Well, Toriel herself gave her blessing, so you roll into the bed. You rest easily atop of it, barely sinking at all. Your head easily finds a pillow, and it yields to the weight of your head. Cosy as you are, sleep easily finds you. 

Time passes as you sleep dreamlessly, consciousness only returning when a most appealing scent tickles your nose. Opening your eyes, you scan for the source of the sweet scent. A single slice of pie sits on a clean plate, and it nestles neatly on the floor. You move to grab the plate, licking your lips in anticipation of the treat. 

The slice is devoured in minutes, the sweet, soft pastry yielding easily to your bites. You even lick your finger to gather what crumbs you can, leaving no evidence of its existence remaining. There's no denying it, Toriel is a wonderful cook. “Best thank her for the treat.” You think, exiting the room. 

The hallway is dark, and you spy a light on to the left. Naturally, you approach the light. Sitting in an armchair reading a hefty book, is Toriel. She looks all the more matronly with her reading glasses on, and she is completely engrossed in her book. Deciding it best to interrupt her sooner rather than later, you clear your throat loudly. 

“Oh, you're awake.” She says sweetly, flashing you a smile. “I am. Your pie was lovely.” You praise, showing her your empty plate. She positively beams at your words. “Good, I'm glad. Now, be a dear and clean your plate?” She requests kindly, pointing towards the kitchen behind her. 

Offering no argument, you head to the indicated room. It is indeed a modest kitchen, and the sink is already filled with sudsy water. You make short work of cleaning the plate, leaving it to dry on the side. “So, what is there to do around here?” You ask as you re-enter the room with Toriel. She places a finger to her chin, thinking for a moment. 

“Well, I have plenty of books to pass the time.” She suggests, pointing to the nearby bookshelf. You recall seeing a similar one in her room, but even combined there can't be that many books in her collection. “That can't be all?” You ask in mild disbelief. A pout quickly graces her features. “It has managed to keep me entertained for some time.” She confesses.

“Right, right. Well, any recommendations then?” You ask, not wishing to offend her more than you may have already. “How much do you know about snails?” She asks innocently, and thus starts your descent into the tedious world of snail facts.

The day eventually passes into night, a yawn from Toriel your biggest indicator. “It is getting quite late, shall we retire?” She asks innocently. Closing your book, you nod. Despite still being refreshed from your earlier nap, sleep sounds good. “Then I shall go ahead, do join me when you're ready.” She instructs, rising from her seat. You watch her leave towards her room, and your stomach is suddenly filled with butterflies. 

“Nothing will happen.” You silently assure yourself, getting to your feet. For most of the day you forgot about your sleeping arrangements, and it all of a sudden hit you again. Swallowing away any nerves, you head down the hallway. You hear shuffling from behind her door as you come to a stop outside it. Deciding it best to let her settle down first, you wait outside patiently for the sounds to die down. It takes a few minutes, but eventually silence is all you're greeted with. 

You enter Toriel's room, and freeze in place at the sight that greets you. Holding the covers open is a very naked Toriel. Granted, you can't see anything indecent due to her fur, but the implication alone is enough to bring forth indecent thoughts. Guilt must be plastered across your face, as an innocent chuckle escapes her. “That is a cute expression.” She says simply. “Now, get changed and join me in bed.” She requests, gently patting the space beside her. 

“Get changed?” You ask; you only have the one set of clothes after all. Toriel nods. “You can't sleep in those clothes. I shall arrange something for you to sleep in tomorrow, for now though.” A playful sparkle shines behind her eye. “Sleeping naked will be fine.” She says easily. Maybe this was her master plan all along? Get you in bed naked, and then the motherly act gives way to her true intentions. Or, you're overthinking this, and the monsters down here do not put anywhere near the amount of sexuality on nakedness as humans do. It's most definitely the latter, but a specific part of you yearns for the prior. 

Either way, you won't find out by standing there fully clothed all night. It takes a few moments to strip, and you stand by Toriel's bed in all your naked glory. She makes no secret of exploring your nude form with her eyes. It seems mostly out of curiosity, that is until her gaze rests overly long on your manhood. You feel yourself slowly begin to harden with the attention. Toriel does not fail to notice, and quickly looks away. She clears her throat. “Ah, well. Let's waste no more time.” She says timidly. 

You surprise yourself with how little fuss you make about getting into the bed beside her. Instantly you feel the warmth of her fur gently brush against our side. The warmth only grown when she finally wraps the covers around the pair of you. You only grow warmer as the fabric keeps any heat from escaping, and it is the perfect environment to slow drift into slumber. 

Some time in the night, you are awoken by a sudden pressure across your stomach. Eye's snapping open, you have to wait for a moment for them to adjust to the darkness. Your hand runs along your torso, stopping at the cause of your discomfort. Furry appendages are squeezing you in an affectionate embrace. It would be quite the lovely gesture, if it wasn't so uncomfortable. 

Before you can struggle out of her grasp, her muzzle rests on your shoulder. “Cuddle... Bug...” She whispers the words, still clearly dreaming. “T-toriel?” You ask softly, trying to stir her awake. Her rhythmic breathing is your only response. You'll have to be louder, or start moving to get her awake. Deciding to start with the latter, you wrap your hand around one of her wrists. Gently at first, you squeeze, trying to get her attention. With no response, you also start to shake your body from side to side in hopes of getting her to yield her grip. It is to no avail, and you swear she tightens her grip on you. 

Peaceful awakening be damned, you need her to let go! “Toriel!” You yell loudly, and at last get a response. “Y-yes?” She asks slowly, the grogginess in her voice revealing her prior state of sleep. “Could you loosen up?” You ask a little softer. It takes a few seconds for your words to compute. Then, you feel her grip soften, and in hardly any time you're free from her grip. 

The sudden loss of contact has you suddenly feeling oddly empty. “Sorry.” Toriel mumbles quietly, and you sense her falling back into slumber. Perhaps her grip bordered on the crushing side, but if you hold her in your arms? Well, that might be more manageable. You wait minutes, until Toriel's breathing slows into a sleeping pace. With care, you roll over to face her. Still amazed at how much taller she is than you, your eyes are almost perfectly in line with her chest. Gulping away any nerves that appear, you go for broke. 

Gently, you place your head against her chest. Waiting a moment to make sure she doesn't awaken, you silently enjoy the sound of her heart beating at a light, rhythmic pace. Satisfied that she will not stir, you allow your arm to drape over her. It's the best you can do from your current position, allowing your hand to lightly caress the soft fur of her back. 

It is ridiculously easy to fall asleep in such a position, and you're sure it will not be interrupted for some time...

“... 'ear.” Toriel say in motherly tones, stirring you from your deep, peaceful sleep. Slowly, you open your eyes, and look up at Toriel. Her expression is hard to read, but she doesn't seem angry. “Did I wake you?” She asks in her usual soothing tone. You move your neck slightly to the left, stretching the aches of sleep from it. “I'm sure I would have awoken soon enough any way.” You assure her through a yawn, earning a chuckle. 

“Then, can you move? I need to start the day's chores.” She requests, and you feel the blood rush to your cheeks. Currently, she is still wrapped in your half-embrace, and no doubt she was trying to dislodge you without disturbing you. “Right, right.” You answer, hastily moving your arm off her. A few moments pass, and nothing happens. 

“Um, I need you out of bed. Unless you want me to climb over you?” She asks, a playfulness lacing her words. “Should know better than to tease first thing in the morning.” You think, suddenly aware of your little soldier prepared for battle. Shrugging away any embarrassment you feel, you roll out of bed. To your surprise, her gaze is drawn immediately to your manhood, which you quickly pretend not to notice. 

Almost a minute passes, when Toriel finally shakes her head free of whatever odd thought she is having. Saying nothing, she gets out of bed too, admittedly more elegantly than yourself. “You may use the shower after me.” She states, leaving her room. Shamelessly, you ogle her behind as she does. Hey, it's only fair after her own staring, and besides; she has great motherly hips, only serving to accentuate her behind. Perhaps it's a cold shower you should take...

Morning rituals are completed soon enough, and you find yourself clothed once more. Toriel is knitting something on her armchair, and you let your thoughts wander. The same topic keeps returning to the forefront of your mind. Is there a way out? Of course, there's only one way to find out. “Tori?” You ask, causing her to flinch. 

“Please don't call me that.” She responds, a hint of dejection to her tone. Suddenly, you feel bad for using the innocent enough abbreviation of her name. Still, you make note not to do so again. “Sorry Toriel.” You're quick to apologize, and she smiles at you. “I was thinking, is there a way back for me?” You ask, trying not to allow any desperation into your tone. 

“Perhaps, but it would likely be too dangerous.” She answers after a few moments of thought. Well, that's a better answer than you feared you might get. “I'm willing to take a chance.” You respond. Her face falls at your words, and she stops her idle knitting. “I don't want to be responsible for your death.” She states, by all rights deadly serious. You can't help but gulp down the sudden lump in your throat. 

“What is the alternative? I can't exactly stay here forever.” You attempt to reason. Toriel merely sighs. “You absolutely can.” She says adamantly, and you're sure she believes it. A sigh escapes you, there's unlikely to be a rational conversation that ends with you being allowed free. “So, there is a way back, however you don't think I can manage it?” You ask in summary, and she hesitates for a moment. “Well.” She begins, unable to elaborate as she bites her lower lip nervously. 

“I see.” You respond, glancing down the hallway. “If it's okay with you, I'd like to spend some time alone.” You state, already moving to exit the room. From the corner of your eye, you spot her shift in place as if to stop you. However, she remains seated. You leave the room, and return to Toriel's bedroom. There's not an awful lot to do here, but it gives you some space. 

Taking a seat at the large desk in the corner, you start to think over how you can convince Toriel to at least give you a chance to attempt to make it back. As it stands, that seems unlikely. Is there a way you can prove to her you're able to handle yourself? Was making it through the Ruins not ample enough proof? If you can't move further into the world it will be impossible to prove yourself against stronger foes. 

Your spiralling thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door. There can be only one person who it is, and while you would like your space. It is her bedroom. “Come in.” You say softly, doing your damnedest to hide any frustration from reaching your voice. 

Toriel enters, flashing a soft smile in your direction. “I did not wish to leave things as they were.” She states, her motherly affection showing. You nod your understanding, and she closes the distance between you. “So, what awaits me that worries you so?” You ask. No answer is forthcoming, and she fidgets in place. “Or, we can wait in silence.” You suggest with an uneasy chuckle, trying whatever you may to get her to answer. 

“The rest of the underground is far too dangerous, and even should you make it all the way to the end.” She begins, taking a deep breath. “Asgore awaits at the exit, and he will most certainly kill you.” She finishes, looking uneasy all the while. It takes a moment to process her words, the thought of someone so strong, and ruthless not an easy one to grasp. 

“There's no way to reason with this Asgore then?” You ask, already knowing the answer. Toriel simply shakes her head. As problematic as that proves, you still need to at least attempt to leave. “Still, I need to give it a shot.” You state your intentions. Toriel stiffens, though she seems to have expected this response. “One night.” She replies, and you quirk a brow in question. “Spend one more night here, and if you still wish to leave in the morning. Well, I will show you the way myself.” She offers. 

The deal seems more than reasonable, so much so that if it were anyone other than Toriel offering it you would refuse outright. But, Toriel has done nothing but help you thus far, and you want to trust her. “Alright.” You agree, and the smile is quick to appear. “Very good, then I must prepare something. Could you occupy yourself in the living room for some time?” She asks. You're a little puzzled by the request, and leave her to do whatever she wishes. 

Arriving in the living room, you pick up a random book from the shelf. Next, you make yourself comfortable in Toriel's armchair, relishing the remaining warmth the quickly encompasses you. Comfortable, you read the title of the book you picked. “72 Uses for Snails.” It reads. “Fuck...” You mumble to yourself, far too comfortable to risk ruining it. Resigned to your fate, you turn to the first page. 

It takes what feels like an age, but finally you have learned all 72 uses for snails. “This will never come in handy.” You think, rolling your eyes. With care, you close the book and place it on the armrest. There is no sign of Toriel being done anytime soon, and so you chance to close your eyes. Sleep begins to nibble at the corners of your mind, and a nap threatens to become your immediate fate. 

“Human!?” Comes Toriel's voice, banishing any thought of sleep. Your eyes snap open, and you search for the source of her voice. She doesn't appear to be in the room, and you quickly deduce she must still be in her bedroom. “On my way!” You call out, getting to your feet. 

You make the short journey to her room, and stop outside the door. Deciding to be a little cautious, you give her door a quick knock. “Come in.” Her voice squeaks, and you let yourself into the room. Quickly you avert your gaze, as Toriel is bent over her bed in a more than compromising position. Her clothes are scattered across the floor, and her current position parts her fur in such a way that her womanhood is on full display. 

“Ah, Toriel. You're a little exposed.” You mumble through your warning, and your cheeks are suddenly feeling hot. “Y-yes, that's the idea.” She comments, snapping your attention back to her just in time to see her wriggle her behind enticingly. Blood wastes no time in rushing to your cock, and you feel yourself stand to attention. It's getting increasingly harder to be rational, but you grit your teeth to power through at least one more question. 

“Why?” You give voice to the most important question, and you're not sure if her answer will even affect your next actions. “Does it really matter?” She asks back, her voice sounding so saintly despite her current pose. Your cock screams at you, it doesn't, but your mind needs to know. “Yes, I don't want this if it's just a scheme to get me to stay.” You explain despite your near overwhelming desire to ravish her. 

Expecting a lengthy silence, it surprises you how quickly she responds. “I do want you to stay, but this has nothing to do with that desire. I must confess: I've been alone with no-one to satiate my needs for some time. If you really are compelled to leave, at least let me have this?” She begs, sincerity all you sense in her words. How can you say no to this? You can't, and quite frankly you don't want to. 

Throwing any sense of restraint to the wind, you close the distance between you. With little effort, you allow your trousers to drop, and work your briefs down just enough to free your cock. Hormones screaming at you to enter her, you align your tip with her womanhood. She lets out a nervous squeak as you make contact with her wet and warm folds. “Ready?” You ask gently, barely holding yourself back. 

“Yes.” She says, letting out a long, deep breath. Needing no more than that, you slowly push your tip forward. Her entrance is tight, and it doesn't get any looser the deeper you go. Every inch her walls clamp down, trying to prevent your entry. Her breathing quickly turns sharp, as you work to filling her with every inch you have. It feels like minutes, but in reality is seconds when you finally reach your hilt. You're content to stay buried inside her for a moment, gently stroking her furry behind. 

“T-this is a little weird.” Toriel comments, and you silently agree it must be quite odd from her perspective. No doubt she wants you to start your motions, and bring both of you some joy. To that end, you slowly withdraw your cock from her depths, holding softly onto her buttocks all the while. A dainty moan escapes her, and it only serves to encourage you. 

With vigour, you quickly thrust back into her depths. Her walls still putting up resistance all the way, gripping around you tightly. Another moan of delight, louder than the first. Giving her buttocks a light squeeze, you pull out again, settling into a steady rhythm of enjoyable thrusts. 

It doesn't take long for Toriel to devolve into constant moans of pleasure, and you feel her walls tighten even further around you. Expletives leave her as she twitches and convulses around you, massaging your cock. Her orgasm pushes you over the edge yourself, and you feel your balls tighten as you ready to fire your load. Coming to a sudden stop, your thick, heavy loads shoots deep inside her.

Instantly you feel relief flood over you, and you let your grip on Toriel go. She let's out a soft whine in protest at your sudden action, and you can't help but grin. Confident she can take it, you allow yourself to drop forward, resting your chest into her back. Despite her larger frame, you manage to wrap your arms around her. She hums softly, not minding this new position in the least. 

You stay like this for quite a while, only changing when your cock finally grows soft. Pulling out of her, you release her from your grip. You take a few steps back from her, and she too gets to her feet. She turns to face you, and her face is noticeably flushed; whether from exhaustion of embarrassment you can't say. “That was quite pleasant...” She confesses, and you can't help but grin. “W-would you like to cuddle?” She asks, and you nod. Yes, yes you will.

Toriel is quickly lying in bed, arms and legs spread apart invitingly. A quick glance between her legs reveals the remnants of your deeds, and the primal part of your brain sends blood rushing back you your loins. Quickly, you fully shed the remainder of your clothes, before getting atop of Toriel. You have barely any time to adjust, as she crushes you in an affectionate hug. 

“Tonight will be your last peaceful night until you enter the rest of the Underground, I'm going to make it memorable.” She whispers, and you feel the familiar warmth of her entrance brush against your half-erect cock. 

Considering the possibility of sleep lost, you resign yourself to a final night of pleasure before being let loose upon the world...


End file.
